The inventive concepts relate to an image sensor and, more particularly, to an image sensor with improved image quality.
Image sensors are semiconductor devices capable of converting an optical image into electrical signals. Image sensors may be categorized as any one of charge coupled device (CCD) type image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensors.
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, image sensors have also been highly integrated and sizes of pixels have been reduced. Thus, various researches are conducted for an image sensor capable of reducing crosstalk and improving sensitivity in a fine area.